


A Few of My Favorite Things

by LittleBird20



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Explicit Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Pet Names, Trans Character, Trans Steve Rogers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, stevie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBird20/pseuds/LittleBird20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>red lace panties </p><p>and silk satin slips </p><p>brown paper packages tied up with strings </p><p>these are a few of Steve's favorite things</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few of My Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about trans!Steve so please be aware of that as you read. He is FTM, without an operation. He just uses a binder and tries to pitch his voice lower and keep his appearance as masculine as possible.

Bucky shoves the crumpled paper bag into Steve's lap, and then visibly forces himself to stand at an easy parade rest in order to not jump out of his skin with nerves. 

Steve looks up from the papers he has scattered all over the dining room table to give Bucky a questioning look. It's not that he's adverse to presents. But it is only Christmas Eve and Bucky isn't exactly known for his punctuality.

"What's all this about, Buck?" he asks, turning in his chair to face Bucky. Bucky shrugs and mumbles something indistinct, focusing all his attention on an apparently fascinating speck of dirt on the linoleum floor. "What was that?" Steve asks, "I didn’t quite catch it."

Bucky sighs and pulls out the chair across from Steve, practically throwing himself into it. "I said it's a present. You know, for Christmas." He repeats, still refusing to look Steve in the eyes.

Steve chuckles. "I kinda figured that, knucklehead. But Christmas isn't until tomorrow."

"I'm aware," Bucky bites back, tone terse. There's a telltale blush creeping up his neck that lets Steve know this isn't Bucky's usual embarrassment over being "bad" at gifts or moving too fast in their relationship. This is something else entirely. Something new.

Steve raises an eyebrow and stretches out one sock clad foot to drag the toes against the back of Bucky's calf. "What's going through your head?" he asks, voice pitched low and gentle. He's learned by now that while Bucky isn't scared of him by any means, he's scared of what he could do to fuck things up.

"Open it and see, why don't you?" Bucky says, his voice catching a little, becoming breathless at the end. He smiles at Steve from under his lashes and suddenly Bucky isn't the only one having trouble breathing. Steve nods and swallows, fingers dancing over the rough paper of the sack, not quite sure if what's inside is going to be better than the anticipation.

Steve fiddles with the tape hastily stuck to the top for a few minutes until Bucky huffs impatiently. "C'mon Stevie," he says. "It ain't gonna bite you." Steve can't help the blush that rises in the apples of his cheeks at the name. It's not something Bucky uses often, somethings they save for nights...well, apparently nights like this one. He throws Bucky one last look, and the bastard is sitting there smugly apparently over his earlier embarrassment now that Steve's taking his turn at being the blushing beauty, and tears open the package in one fluid motion.

At first Steve can't quite figure out what it is. Sitting in the middle of the brown paper is a puddle of red silk without a distinct shape or form. He glances up at Bucky who's sitting there watching Steve intently, lips pursed in concentration. As soon as Steve reaches his hands into the pile his breath starts to come faster. He can tell from the lightest of touches that Bucky must've been saving for this for a long time. The material is fine, silky and smooth as it slides over his fingers. He pulls out one piece and lifts it above the others. It's a red slip, lace cutouts on the side that would make diamonds on his skin, high up on his pale thighs. The front is cut low, white rosebuds lining the hem sweetly. Steve can't help the tears the spring to his eyes.

"Buck," Steve croaks out, the way his voice cracks betraying the depth of his emotion. "It's beautiful, it's...it's too much." His hands shake as he lowers the slip back down into the pile.

Bucky shakes his head. "It's not too much, not for my pretty boy," he says, breath coming fast. "Keep going, there's more."

Steve's stomach twists in anticipation as he reaches back into the pile, next fishing out a pair of panties the same color, the entire front made of a lace panel. He's sure his face must match the silk by now. If he wore those...there'd be no hiding. Not that he wants to hide from Bucky. But the dark rooms and solid colors of his undergarments have done a lot to make him less self-conscious in the bedroom.

"More?" he asks Bucky, his voice low and rough.

"Yes," Bucky says. "Just one more thing."

Steve reaches back into the pile and pulls out the last item made of red silk. It's a ribbon, also lined with three white rosebuds. Steve can tell without even measuring that it would fit around his head perfectly, lying sweetly over his bangs. Steve puts it back down and takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves enough that he can process what exactly this present means. "It's still not Christmas," he repeats stupidly, the best thing he can think of to say.

Bucky laughs, not unkindly. "But it's Christmas Eve. And I wanted tonight to be special."

Steve stands up and walks the few steps over to stand in front of Bucky's chair. It seems to take him an eternity rather than a few seconds. Bucky reaches up to take his hand and give it a small squeeze. "I understand if it's too much," he says, keeping his voice low. "We don't need to do this tonight."  
"No," Steve says, the strength of his voice surprising him. "I want to do this. I...I want to show you. I'm ready." He uses Bucky's grip on his hand to tug Bucky away from the table, down the hall, and into their bedroom. He gently places a hand in the center of Bucky's chest and pushes him down on the bed, a flirty smile playing at his lips.

Steve's breath is coming faster now as he fetches the garments, but it's more from excitement now than nerves. He ducks behind the bedroom door to change, ignoring Bucky's jeers at his faux modesty. When he steps out, his toes curling already without having been touched, Bucky whistles long and low. "Look at you Stevie," he says. "Just take a look at you."

Steve stands there and fidgets, letting Bucky take his fill of looking at him. He's taken off his binder and his chest swells out to fill in the slip, the rosebuds dancing over the very top edge of his nipples. He can now tell that Bucky purposefully bought the slip a few sizes too small. With his breasts their actual size, the slip falls just below his navel, grazing the top of the panties. The lace panel, as he had thought, leaves nothing to the imagination. His cunt, already dripping from the feel of the silk on his skin, is on full display. His skin is pink and Steve is sure his scowl detracts from the picture but he can't help it. He hates to be on display for this long and really just wants Bucky to touch him already.

Steve reaches up and adjusts the headband, making sure it lies flat. Bucky is still staring at him like a man lost in a desert would stare at a glass of water. Steve slowly starts to walk towards the bed, pointing his toes as he does so. Years of ballet training are hard to break and maybe he does a little extra flounce on purpose when Bucky acts like this because he knows Bucky likes it. He finally reaches the edge of the bed and leans down between Bucky's legs, placing his hands on Bucky's shoulders and lifting his ass up in the air. "Can I help you, sir?" He asks in his regular voice, high and breathy.

Bucky groans and lifts his hands up to grip Steve's hips so tightly Steve knows he will have bruises in the morning. "Stevie you look even better than I thought you would," Bucky nearly hums as he speaks. He leans closer to Steve and mouths against his neck, hot kisses with plenty of tongue. Bucky can feel Steve's pulse speed up under his ministrations and he grins and pulls back. "Anything special you'd like, baby?" Bucky asks, batting his eyelashes and grinning lasciviously. "It's your Christmas present after all."

Steve pretends to think about it for a moment, though he and Bucky both know what he'll request. It's something Steve wishes he could do all the time, but not something he always feels comfortable with. Steve dips his head down to rest his lips on the shell of Bucky's ear. "Suck me off?" he questions quietly, taking delight in the way Bucky shudders and nods.  
"Whatever you say, doll."

Bucky flops back down on the bed in the most ungraceful manner, causing the bed springs to squeak and the headboard to knock against the wall. Steve giggles as Bucky scooches himself back and holds out his arms. "Dork," Steve rolls his eyes affectionately and snuggles into Bucky's open arms. They lie there for a minute, just breathing, slowing their heart rates so this night doesn't end as quickly as it began. Then Bucky begins to trail his fingers up and down Steve's spine and Steve breathes faster and faster. He closes his eyes and moans into Bucky's neck, placing soft kisses there in between gasps. He can feel Bucky's growing hardness pressing against him and it nearly drives him wild. He might have to rethink being sucked off in favor of a good, hard fuck.

Steve places a few more sloppy kisses against Bucky's collar bone and then sits up. He's straddling Bucky, the lace cutouts on the side of the slip stretching out to make patterns on his thighs. Bucky's hands find their way back to Steve's hip and grip hard again and Steve almost instinctually grinds down. They both moan. "Bucky," Steve mumbles as he drags his nails down Bucky's chest. "Bucky, I love you."

Bucky throws his head back and whimpers a little, not from pain, but from the feel of Steve's fingernails scratching trails into his skin. He jerks his hips up, the angle just right that his cock rubs against the seam of Steve's cunt. Steve lets out a sound that's half scream, half cry, already so close from the lace and Bucky's looks and the whole situation.

Steve has squished his eyes shut so he feels rather than sees Bucky move. All he knows is that he's suddenly sitting in Bucky's lap with his strong arms wrapped around Steve's frame. "Shhh," Bucky whispers in his ear. "I've got you, doll. You need something to take the edge off?" Bucky's hands rub soothing circles on Steve's back as he talks. Steve nods, face burning. This was not how he expected tonight to go at all. He ducks his head against Bucky's shoulder to hide his face, but Bucky puts two fingers under his chin and gently lifts his head up. "It's alright," he soothes. "I've got you." Steve nods and throws his arms around Bucky, choking back another sound that's half scream, half sob. "Please just touch me, Buck," he pleads.

Bucky hums low in his throat as he turns them both over so they are lying side by side on the bed. Steve immediately squirms to hide his face under the pillows. Bucky rests a hand on his lower back, just above his ass and Steve can feel his heat radiating. Bucky always runs hot and it's usually a balm to his icy skin, but not today. Today Steve is burning up. "I'm sorry," Steve confesses to the pillow.  
Bucky's hand moves lower as he begins to talk and Steve has to focus to catch all of his words while Bucky's fingers work at distracting him by playing with his ass. "You ain't got nothing to be sorry for, this is your present and you can have it however you want. If you need something before we can get down to it, then it's alright with me. I'm not ever gonna turn you away, Stevie. You're mine."

Steve nods, at a loss for words with blush still staining his cheeks the color of his panties. He rolls over onto his back, giving Bucky easier access to his body. Bucky props himself up on one elbow and slowly traces his finger tips over the rise and fall of Steve's chest. Steve moans and arches his back off the bed, following the touch. "Please," he begs in a rough voice. "Please Bucky." Suddenly Bucky's hands are all over him, one kneading his breast, teasing his nipple into a peak, one dipping down below the waistband of his panties, brushing through the golden curls there. Steve wiggles against the sensations, not sure what he wants more of, only that he wants it.

Steve stills the moment Bucky's pinky finger dips into his cunt. The world narrows to the sensation of that one slim digits pushing into him. He inhales and holds his breath, not daring to break the silence for fear Bucky will stop. But he does anyway and Steve lets out his breath in a whoosh. "Bucky," he whines, half annoyed and half aroused.

Bucky slowly drags his hand out of Steve's pants and up to his mouth, making an exaggerated show of licking the moisture off his finger. "Hmm?" Bucky hums in question around his full mouth.

Steve reaches up and twines his arms around the jerk's neck, bringing him down so their faces are barely a breath apart. "You better fuck me right this goddamn second Barnes or I swear I'll never wear this getup again."

"Alright, alright," Bucky says, taking his hand out of his mouth and bringing both hands up to start playing with Steve's nipples again. "I've got you."

Steve shudders and keeps his hands on the back of Bucky's neck, tugging at the short hairs there. Bucky whines and ruts against Steve's thigh, suddenly forgetting what he was doing as the sensation washes over him. Even in his desperate state, Steve can't help but gloat a little. "I know you like that, Buck, love seeing you lose control like that."

Bucky groans. "Keep that up and you're not getting anything Rogers." He accompanies his words with a finger pushing slowly into Steve and Steve stills, opening his legs further and grinding down, trying to take Bucky deep, deeper, as deep as he can.

When he can feel Bucky's finger inside him, sending vibrations through his abdomen, he grasps Bucky's shoulder and says, "More," in a sex-rough voice somewhere between his real voice and the one he uses in everyday life.

Bucky complies, slowly pushing a second finger into Steve. "God," Bucky says almost reverent, eyes feasting on the sight before him, at Steve's pink cunt dripping wet and being slowly pushed open by his fingers. "You're a dream, Stevie, I swear no one real could be this beautiful."

Steve groans and throws his arm over his eyes. "C'mon Buck, who says things like that anymore," he protests.

"It's true," Bucky murmurs in a low voice, swirling his fingers around inside of Steve, who's panting at this point. Steve doesn't reply and instead moves his hips in slow circles, fucking himself on Bucky's fingers. Bucky still his land and lets Steve guide his own motions. They haven't done this often enough for Bucky to entirely trust himself yet even though Steve swears up and down Bucky could do anything and it would feel good when he's this far gone. "Look at you baby doll so good for me such a pretty boy," Bucky murmurs keeping up a litany of praise as Steve's motions get faster and more erratic.

Bucky slowly starts to move his hand again, pulling out his fingers nearly all the way before pushing them back in. Steve nearly screams with need, and Bucky knows he isn't going to last much longer. Almost as an afterthought, while Steve is still focused on the slow drag of Bucky's fingers in and out of him, Bucky slips his thumb over Steve's clit and flicks the little nub with his nail. It looks as if Steve's been electrified the way his back arches nearly off the bed and his blue eyes are blown wide. Bucky keeps his thumb in one place, avoiding pressure as Steve settles back down and begins pleading. "Please Bucky, please more, I need you to touch me there, oh please," he chants. Bucky complies, rubbing his thumb back and forth over Steve's clit, slow at first and then faster to match the motions of Steve's hips.

Bucky's been holding himself rigid this whole time, but his composure breaks as he sees how close Steve is getting to coming. He mouths against Steve's neck, placing kisses and small nips against his collarbone. "Come on Stevie," he murmurs against Steve's sweat-slick skin. "Pretty boy, come for me, be so good." He keeps his thumb rubbing against Steve's clit in an almost punishing pace now, watching as he unfolds beneath Bucky. Steve makes a half-choked noise of wonder and then Bucky knows it's coming and he rolls slightly away to watch the way Steve falls apart beneath his hands. Steve's mouth is open to form an "o" in a silent scream. His toes are pointed so hard Bucky's surprised he doesn't have cramps. Then Steve's breath comes out in a scream and he's bucking and moving against Bucky's hand, using one of his thin fingered hands to grasp Bucky's wrist in an iron grip and keep it in place. He slows and then stills, still breathing hard.

Bucky moves his hand away reluctantly, and grabs the wash cloth they keep on the bedside table for things like this so he can clean off and hold Steve close to him. Steve's making small noises and Bucky can't quite tell if he is in distress or not. "Alright, doll?" He asks quietly as he snuggles up behind Steve and folds his arms around him. Steve nods and moans, pressing himself against Bucky.

"I love you," Bucky whispers into Steve's ear. 

Steve chuckles and rolls them over so they are once again laying side by side.  
"I love you too," Steve says, keeping his eyes focused on the pattern of the quilt.

"Was that good for you?" Bucky asks, voice low and uncertain. When Steve looks up, Bucky's face is stained red, the blush creeping down his neck. Steve leans over and gives Bucky an open-mouth kiss, all tongue and spit and sex. Bucky's panting by the time he pulls away.

"Does that answer your question?" Steve quips. "I thought I was supposed to be the shy one."

Bucky laughs breathlessly. "You don't corner the market on that one, pal."

Steve rolls his eyes and sits up on the bed, stretching his arms above his head and sighing. He knows Bucky is watching him and he makes every motion deliberate to show off the way his breasts fill out the slip.

Bucky reaches one hand up towards him, but stops just short of touching him. "May I?" Bucky asks and the utter adoration in his voice makes Steve weak in the knees. He nods and Bucky's hands settle on his hips, drawing Steve close to straddle him again. Steve pushes Bucky's suspenders down over his bare shoulders and Bucky shivers, small moans escaping him.

"I've got you," Steve assures him, settling down on his lap, making sure he's pressing up against Bucky's cock. "I'll make this good."

Bucky's hips shift and twitch beneath Steve, trying to create friction through the layers of clothing he's still wearing. Steve tsks and climbs off Bucky's lap, much to Bucky's disappointment. Steve chuckles. "I'm going to take your pants off, calm down." He kneels between Bucky's legs and undoes his belt, slowly slipping it through the loops before dropping it over the side of the bed. He looks up through his lashes at Bucky, making sure Bucky is watching him, before he leans down and pulls Bucky's zipper down with his teeth. Bucky groans and throws a hand over his eyes. "You're going to kill me, Stevie," he gasps out. Steve just hums, hot breath wafting over Bucky's cock, causing it to twitch and Bucky to yell out. He quickly pulls both Bucky's pants and boxers down, leaving Bucky gloriously naked beneath him. Steve licks his lips.

"How do you want me?" he asks Bucky, still kneeling next to him, close enough that Bucky can feel the heat from his skin, but not feel any part of Steve pressing against him. Bucky blinks slowly at him, eyes blown wide, looking black in his lust. 

"C'mere," he whispers, holding out his arms. Steve complies and lets Bucky guide him back onto his lap. "Just like this," Bucky sighs out. "Want to fuck you just like this Stevie." Steve whimpers and he can feel himself getting wet again. He presses himself against Bucky, rubbing the silk panties stained with wetness against Bucky's cock. Bucky moans deep in his throat, grabbing Steve's hips for stability as he rocks upward. "Please Stevie, just like this," Bucky pleads. "Let me fuck you."

Steve nods. "Yes, Buck, please." He leans down and sucks a hickey below Bucky's collarbone, leaving behind a purple-red bruise that feeds Steve possessive streak. He yelps as he's suddenly jostled off Bucky's lap. "Hey, what gives?" he starts to protest and then Bucky's hands are pulling the panties off and tossing them off the bed. He's back on top before he can catch his breath.

"Are you sure about this?" Bucky asks holding himself rigid and Steve can feel his cock twitching right below him, ready to be inside him. He hesitates a moment, suddenly self conscious. Bucky notices and opens his mouth to surely protest, to tell Steve that they don't have to, that tonight's already been too much, and that's when Steve sinks down and sheathes Bucky's cock in one fluid motion. They both yell and Bucky's fingernails dig into Steve's ass. Steve's laugh is breathless as Bucky glares at him. "You did that on purpose," Bucky accuses. Steve shrugs and kisses him sloppily. Maybe he did, maybe he didn't.

They both still for a moment, sharing a look between them that encompasses more than this one night. Then Steve begins to move his hips, hesitantly at first, then more confidently, encouraged by Bucky's moans. He sinks up and down on Bucky's cock, feeling himself get wetter. Bucky's hips rise up to meet him and they find a rhythm that brings them both close to the edge. 

"Steve," Bucky moans. "You're so good, the sweetest cunt in the world, such a pretty boy, gonna make me come so good for you." Bucky's breath hitches on the last word and Steve can tell he's close. He's at a loss for words, but he leans down and trails kisses all over Bucky's chest, trying to be encouraging in the movements of his hips. Bucky gasps and stills, his spine going rigid. He screams his release, his cock twitching inside Steve. Steve follows soon after, throwing his head back as he comes for the second time.

Steve groans as he slowly come back down to earth. He pillows his head on Bucky's chest, breathing hard. Bucky's hands come up to card through his hair in a soothing manner. Steve hums and presses a gentle kiss to the left of Bucky's nipple. Bucky chuckles. "Doing alright baby doll?" Bucky asks softly.

"Yes," Steve assures him. "I'm perfectly alright. Thank you for my present. Even though I think it's kind of ruined now." Steve wrinkles his nose at the thought of the crumpled panties on the floor, stained with slick and come. This slip isn't in the best shape either.

"It's alright," Bucky says. "I think we got our use out of it."

Steve can feel his face burning, but he nods shyly. "Thank you," he repeats in his small voice. Bucky's hands tighten around him and the shift in movement makes them both aware that Bucky is still inside Steve. Steve sits up and winces as he moves off Bucky's lap. "I'm okay," he assures Bucky, who's looking at him in concern. "Just sore. I'll feel that one for a few days." Bucky gives him a smug look that Steve would kiss off him if he wasn't exhausted already.

Steve lies back down next to Bucky. He knows they both need to get up and shower, but that can be put off for the moment. "Merry Christmas, Buck," he mumbles.

"Merry Christmas, Stevie," Bucky returns.


End file.
